Twins Tacit
by Michiyosekai
Summary: Do you know what wil happen when Abe No Masahiro had a twin? or when Akiko didn't exist? A twist in reality, sadness overpowers. What will also happen, if there was a memory loss in every one except the twin girl? A follow-up and a twist in storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Hey, first time doing and using this website, for its horrible-ness. Sumimasen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shounen Onmyouji, although I seriously wish I did.

Do you know what will happen when Masahiro had a Twin Sister whom is the same age as her? What if Akiko doesn't exist? Love between Twins?

Read on to find out!

* * *

'Masahiro, you see too much, I'll seal up your sixth sense until the time is appropriate. ' Seimei said with a sign of resentment as he knows that Masahiro is going to be the heir of the Abe family.

Sigh...

'Grandfather keeps training me everyday, I seem to know what is needed already, is he going overboard, now he even took away my sixth sense, did he take away Nazuki's? I wonder.' Masahiro said in bewilderment half wondering half jealous.

'Everyday is a bore, I don't want to be an Onmyouji-In-Training anymore, I want to fight. Mokkun, Do you… Do you think I should go and tell Seimei that its time that I learnt the 'real' righting?' Nazuki said in fatigue to Mokkun.

Mokkun simply ignored him, trying to tell Nazuki that it's none of his business.

The conversation simply ended like that with slow yet strong breezy winds on the atmosphere, making leaves drops like cherry blossoms drop during spring. [is that right?]

Mokkun jumped on Nazuki's shoulder and said hastily: Hurry, lets go home.. its late and I want to sleep.

Nazuki gradually stood up following Mokkun's instructions like when someone is hypnotized, and walked home.

They eventually reached home and the day ended like that.

Masahiro and Nazuki woke up early in the morning to prepare to go to the Onmyou dorms.

'Morning.. Are you ready to go?' Masahiro and Nazuki questioned each other at the same time. They nodded their heads in unison; they smiled and left for the Onmyou dorms for their duty. A conversation unexpectedly started.

Masahiro: Erm... Did Seimei talk to you or something recently?

Nazuki : Not yet, why? Did something happen?

Masahiro: It's nothing if I remember correctly he said that he sealed my six sense, he also said that I see too much. Are you able to see Ayakashi?

Nazuki : That... I was thinking yesterday, to tell Seimei that I dislike being an Onmyouji-in-training and I want to learn proper spells and to fight.

Masahiro: What if he doesn't allow wouldn't he scold you or being impractical?

Nazuki : That's what I'm troubled about..

As they were chatting, they didn't know that they reached the Onmyou dorms.

Tai'in suddenly appears. 'Hey! You are at the Onmyou dorms already. Do you want to get scolded by the superior? Hurry~!' Tai'in transformed back to her spiritual form.

Nazuki closed her eyes for a moment and told Masahiro 'Lets do what we need to do now, we should know what we need to do by night time when all of us are at home.'

They stared at each other, smiled and walked away to commence their day of their duties.

Cleaning up books, carrying scrolls around, there is completely no freedom. –Now you understand why Nazuki dislike to be in the Onmyou dorms and be a Onmyouji-In-Training?

*yawns~!* the day finally ended! Looking at the expression at Nazuki, she looks restless and going to collapse any instant. Masahiro saw Nazuki on the way home and saw the look on her face and ran towards her, 'Nazuki, are you okay? You look...' Nazuki just nodded her head and walked home. 'Maybe it's just not the time to talk to her.' Masahiro thought to himself. Masahiro just tailed along behind her, Nazuki didn't speak a word today and usually all she does is to complain, complain and complain all about the day.

When they reached home, Nazuki walked right to her room leaving the door open and fell straight onto the bed, Mokkun showed up closed the room door for her put her to bed properly before transforming to his yokai form for the night.

Masahiro felt something amiss and decided to ask Seimei about Nazuki. Masahiro knelt and asked for permission to get in his room. Permission was granted, Masahiro went in the room and another conversation started.

Masahiro: What had happened to Nazuki, she looks like she had a bad day.

Seimei : Maybe she's just tired; she'll be fine by tomorrow. Do you have anything else to tell me?

Masahiro: No. Thank you. I'll take my leave now.

Masahiro had doubts from what Seimei said but could not do anything about it, he just strolled back to his room and went to sleep. He still could not understand what happened.

In the middle of the night, a spiritual aura was being sensed by Masahiro and Nazuki. They woke up instantly got changed immediately and left their room. They saw each other and immediately ran to the place where the aura was strongest.

None of them could find it.

'Where is it?' Masahiro cried out. Nazuki just tried to focus the area of the sense and sight of the demon so Masahiro was being ignored by Nazuki.

'It's too quick' Mokkun said to Masahiro, half afraid.

'It... It... It looks like a gigantic winged tiger with horns and saber fangs.' Nazuki spoke fearfully.

They hesitated –Nazuki the one who wants not to go to be a Onmyouji-In-training is having a determination problem, though its just the first attempt.

Now in their minds will be utmost fear and with a confidence level of 0, a first attempt of fighting, and yet a powerful demon comes about?

* * *

Please review. xD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! With chapter 2 on the block.

Everyone viewing, thank you for supporting!

* * *

'It... It... Its looks like a gigantic winged tiger with horns and saber fangs.' Nazuki spoke fearfully.

They hesitated –Nazuki the one who wants not to go to be a Onmyouji-In-training is having a determination problem, though its just the first attempt.

Now in their minds will be utmost fear and with a confidence level of 0, a first attempt of fighting, and yet a powerful demon comes about?

Mokkun.. Mokkun can't even spot where the demon is, I got his six sense sealed and.. and Nazuki can only figure out how the demon look like. What can I do?

A bird suddenly flew to a tree and stood there, starting at Masahiro, Nazuki and Mokkun.

'I've got an idea, but I don't know how to work it out.' Nazuki said calmly trying to get a hold of herself. 'I was thinking of shooting a high yet strong frequency wave of power to attract the demon's attention to appear and finally kill it. But the only problem is: How do we make that power out? And... How do we kill it?'

'Concentrate... Push all the power out but keep within the range within yourself or an explosion will occur or it'll be impossible because the fatality is high. Nazuki, that was quite impressive.' Mokkun interrupted.

The twins looked afraid, but none of them wanted this beautiful scenery to be gone forever, leaving behind the trail of white land. The glared at each other giving each other the sign that they do it, but, Nazuki said, 'Let me do it, I don't want to be an Onmyouji-In-Training anymore.' Masahiro stared at Nazuki in disbelieve that she actually wanted to really not want to be an Onmyouji-In-Training anymore but agreed in the end.

Nazuki's calm tranquillity suddenly became solemn and uptight with a changed atmosphere, she started on working on the power that she was meant to do.

There was nothing but silence, not awkward but unbelievable. She was going to attempt something no one had done in their life, maybe it was too dangerous so no one dared to do. The temperature at that region had increased at a snail's pace. A spark could be seen suddenly knowing a fact that an explosion could occur, Mokkun screamed at Nazuki 'Stop, a spark could be seen! Anything...'

Rikugo came about and told Mokkun 'She can't reply you right now, but I'm having a link with her. So, for now it'll go through me. Nazuki lives and does this for a reason. And the reason must not be told. It is true she does not want to be an Onmyouji-In-Training, but that is not the main reason why she wants to do this spell for. You're both smart enough. You should know, I must go back now, Nazuki might be at her limit, although it is her first attempt, she will succeed –for the will she believe in, Abe No Masahiro.' Rikugo transformed back into his sprit appearance.

Knowing the hot-headed yet emotional girl, Abe No Nazuki, nothing could stop her.

'Something might have gone wrong' these five words kept coming to her. The intensity increased along the way, everyone was half afraid, half depending on Nazuki to complete the power, to start of the fight.

'The power... This charge, who... Don't tell me... It's... It's Nazuki's? It's trembling, she can't control the charge, she can't stop the charge, neither can she continue. If there's no explosion on the outside, there will be on the inside. She'll be hurt either way' Mokkun said impatiently, as though he want to stop Nazuki immediately.

The temperature decreased abruptly, the winds were blowing sturdily, and… suddenly- a physically authoritative power was unconstrained, no explosions could be heard, but deep within… is a girl how fought hard with the power to make sure everything is done right… an explosion deep within her.

'What… What is that alluring power? It could cure my abrasion, entirely let me go there and devour the person who has such a high amount of energy stored within It.' the gigantic winged tiger with horns and saber fangs said eagerly. Flap, flap, flap, and it flew right to where the power was last left.

Nazuki's hand fell immediately, with her suddenly falling onto her knees, trying to breathe, with a pale look on her face.

'Shikai-shiro, Abe No Nazuki! Shikai-shiro!' Masahiro ran to Nazuki immediately without thinking.

Mokkun was in the conversation with Masahiro, since Nazuki was still gasping for air:

Mokkun: Nazuki, are you okay, the explosion within…

Masahiro: What explosion within!? There was no explosion!

Mokkun: When there was no explosion on the outside, there is, inside...

Masahiro: And you don't want to tell me, so I can stop Nazuki…

Mokkun: That is what you can't do… tell me, how would Nazuki react?

Masahiro: But… but...

'Sacrifice is essential... I'm fine. 30... 30 seconds. Before… Before the Kyuki comes. Let's prepare!' Nazuki said happily with a faint smile on her face.

Nazuki stood up immediately, took out a charm and called upon.. 'The god of seals, the form of barrier, I call upon you, to create a force field, to save, protect everyone, at all costs. God of movements please seal the Kyuki's movement for it to be unable to move, for I will control its movements. Do it immediately!' the charm glowed, 'Prepare - it might not work if it's too powerful. Down to 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…'

Everyone nodded their head jointly, with the fighting sprit and stance.

'SEAL!' the movement was swift, the barrier was still up, and the kyuki was taken in for surprise and was traumatized from the attack. 'Since I'm controlling it... Let's knock it out.' With an 'up', 'down', 'up', 'down' movement, the Kyuki was full of bruises from top to toe. 'That should be enough.' Nazuki said while pushing all the force to the final hit of the Kyuki. 'Barrier close, movements initiated. Masahiro… I'm done with the work here.'

With that, Nazuki smiled at Masahiro, and fell right down onto the ground gently and lightly, without any movements after which.

The bird who was sitting at the tree before the battle commenced flew off.

* * *

hello, i left chapter 1 and chapter 2 together. please review okay? i still need inspiraion. REVIEW!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here to the rescue, how do you think of the story now, oh... Erm... the story line is there but I left it a little dragged to create suspense. See the point?

Well, without further explanations lets start with Chapter 3. xD

* * *

With that, Nazuki smiled at Masahiro, and fell right down onto the ground gently and lightly, without any movements after which.

The bird who was sitting at the tree before the battle commenced flew off.

The bird flew all the way back to the Abe family household. The bird transformed to Tai'in, one of the Twelve Shinshou. 'Seimei, Nazu...'

Seimei interrupted the speech Tai'in wanted to say.

Seimei: Nazuki's the one who fought throughout the match right?

Tai'in: Yes, how did you know?

Seimei: Well, since you said - Seimei, Nazuki…

Tai'in: Nazuki lost consciousness unexpectedly, just after the battle.

There was silence with some thought from Seimei : How did Nazuki find out sbout all this power and actually use it? I didn't educate her all these power. Why is her power so well-built? Who is she?

Seimei: She'll be fine.

Tai'in was told after to go back to her spiritual form after which.

Meanwhile in the midst of the – after battle.

Masahiro ran towards Nazuki at light speed and held onto Nazuki's hand. 'It's cold.' Masahiro immediately touched Nazuki's forehead. 'It's burning.' Masahiro said anxiously. 'Mokkun, why is she suddenly having fever, she was fine this morning. We need to rush her back!' Masahiro stood up, carried Nazuki and ran all the way back to the household, to her room. 'Mokkun, get me a towel and a bucket of cold watch, now!'

Mokkun ran with his four legs and got the items Masahiro required.

'Maybe too much pressure was brought upon her. Nazuki, my poor little sister.' Masahiro whispered to himself.

Masahiro took care Nazuki for the whole night until morning. 'Where... Where am I?' Nazuki said with a faint tone, not wanting to wake anyone up. 'It hurts... It feels like its burning inside.' 'Nazuki! You're awake? Are you alright?' Masahiro asked in concern. Nazuki nodded her head. 'Ah! Nazuki~! You're awake! Are you fine~? Masahiro was so worried about you yesterday~! He carried all the way back yesterday~!' Tai'in asked happily. 'Hey! Tai'in, Nazuki just woke up! Are you trying to kill her?' Genbu screamed to Tai'in for asking. 'HELLO… Could you all shut up? You know that Nazuki just woke up right? And you want to scream at each other?' Mokkun said in a lecturing tone. Masahiro and Nazuki giggled, 'What's wrong! Why are you laughing?' its follows with Tai'in and Genbu laughing too. 'Masahiro... domo arigato, for bringing me back yesterday.' Nazuki said full of concern.

Seimei walked into the room, with bewilderment. 'Since you too are so good, taking care of each other, you don't have to go to the Onmyou dorms today. 'Thank you.' Masahiro and Nazuki said in unison.

Abe No Seimei, left the room, smiling at himself.

'Masahiro, get some rest, I heard that you took care of me yesterday. I'm fine. Okay?' Nazuki said delicately with benevolence entrenched onto words she mentioned.

Masahiro smiled and said 'Okay, tell me if anything goes wrong.' and left the room.

Mokkun could tell that Nazuki was suffering, and was sure it was due to the explosion within her, but didn't know why she was concealing it. Mokkun also had some doubts of Nazuki, like Seimei.

At night, Seimei called upon Nazuki, but at the same time, Mokkun wanted to talk to Seimei about Nazuki. Their conversation started just like that.

Mokkun: Seimei, do you think Nazuki have something to hide?

Seimei: I wanted to call Nazuki in for that

Mokkun: Nazuki still has a wound deep within her, don't agitate her so much.

Seimei: You too.

Nazuki: Seimei, I'm here.

Seimei: Come in.

Nazuki pushed open the door and steps in the room…

A shadow was seen near the door of Seimei's room.

Nazuki: Mokkun, why are you here?

Mokkun: Seimei wants me to be here too.

Seimei: Yes, is there a problem with that?

Nazuki shook her head.

Seimei: Okay, I want to clarify with you something. Who... Who are you?

Nazuki: Huh? I'm Abe No Nazuki, your grandchild, what are you talking about?

Seimei and Mokkun: Explain how you could use Genbu's water type shield when only the Twelve Shinshou could use it.

There was silence for a moment, the ambience changed to be a interrogating session.

Nazuki: It... It was connected to my brain, I could think at that time.

Seimei: Got it in your brain? Then, how could use the chants that I didn't teach you?

Nazuki: Its against my will…[said softly…] since you're talking about this, I want to tell you, I dislike being an Onmyouji-In-Training, I want…I want to fight, I learnt what I needed already.

Seimei and Mokkun: What will?

Nazuki: I can't say it… Ah… it… it hurts. *a sign of pressure was shown*

Nazuki was showing signs of difficulty in breathing, trying to gasp for air.

Mokkun: Nazuki-san, are you alright?

Seimei placed the back of his left palm to Nazuki's forehead,

Seimei: Bring Nazuki back to her room. She is having fever again. I'll question her another day.

Mokkun: Roger.

Mokkun went to his 'human' form and carried Nazuki back to her room,

Seimei: Abe No Masahiro! Get in!

Masahiro walked in slowly, afraid and lethargic.

Masahiro: Yes?

Seimei: So, you have the mood to ask why when you listened to the conversation without permission?

Masahiro: Doshite? Why do you doubt Nazuki, my sister?!

Seimei: I can't say.

Masahiro: the truth... it must be told!

With that, tears flowing like a rapid river on Masahiro's cheeks, he ran out of the room, with his feelings, permanently damaged.

* * *

Hey! That was chapter 3 you just saw, is it up to standard? Please review. xD Thanks all who followed through all these. love you.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ALL! How is the first three chapters? Its lengthened quite a bit, sorry about that… Let's not waste time shall we?

Chapter 4 – here we go!

* * *

With that, tears flowing like a rapid river on Masahiro's cheeks, he ran out of the room, with his feelings, permanently damaged.

The thoughts of overwhelming doubts carried him away, why must Seimei doubt Nazuki as my twin? Or, Seimei does not want to acknowledge Nazuki as my twin.

Seimei was also guilty for what he and Mokkun had done to Nazuki, but he still had no reply to why Nazuki could use such power when he wasn't taught and even, a Shinshou's shield. Seimei also want to know what Nazuki's will is.

Nazuki's thoughts were mixed up, why are Seimei and Mokkun doubting me? Why am I being hated? I didn't do anything wrong did I not? Nazuki was afraid, no one would be there to love and show concern for her anymore.

Later that night, when Nazuki was still recuperating, the feeling of the aura was up again, but it wasn't as strong as the previous battle with the Kyuki, yesterday. Nazuki, this time around was told to rest at home, no one wanted her to go to battle without full potency as it might be a hindrance during the combat and her condition might deteriorate.

Masahiro and Mokkun hurried to the area where the Ayakashi was felt. It disappeared suddenly… 'Mokkun, where is the Ayakashi?' Masahiro asked with deep hatred of why Seimei sealing up his kenki ability. 'You're at the wrong direction…' giggles could be heard from Mokkun right after the speech.

The look on Masahiro's face was as though he was full of confidence but got a complete change after it, he got so… depressed for making a mistake...

'Grrr…. Where is it?? Grrrrr….' The demon alleged heatedly.

The demon! Masahiro and Mokkun both thought with unison at the comparable instant.

'WHERE IS IT?' Masahiro got really angry this time, knowing the existence of the Ayakashi, yet unable to see its presence, yet alone feel it.

A massive amount of wind was blown at high speed. 'Look Out, Masahiro, its charging at you!'

Masahiro stoned out of astonishment. Mokkun immediately thought on his own feet and pushed Masahiro away, knowing that his existence will be in jeopardy; Mokkun's main precedence is to protect Masahiro, at all costs, life or death.

'Are you alright?' Mokkun asked in concern, not caring about any other thing that is happening around him. Masahiro was just expressionless, a little stunned...

'Mokkun... you can see it right? Can you... can you be my... my eyes?' Masahiro pleaded dearly, really wanting to annihilate the Ayakashi, though incapable of seeing. 'I'm the only one here who can see... and since you really would like to annihilate it... I'll acknowledge with your beseech.' Mokkun said by means of bewilderment and contentment.

'AH! I feel something on my leg; I can't heave it away, Ah!' Masahiro said with trepidation. 'It's the Ayakashi's tongue. I'll try to stop it, hold on' Mokkun said that immediately with fire flowing in Mokkun, he launched a crescent shaped fire from his yokai form.

It worked, but, now, Mokkun is the one whom is getting caught, which leads to more revulsion, 'MOKKUN! I'LL SAVE YOU... But... I can't see… I must, I MUST SAVE MOKKUN.' Masahiro immediately looked around in horror, seeing everything in Monochrome, he doubts himself, but got hold of himself again. Blur images could be seen in Masahiro's eyes, the look of the Ayakashi.

'You can see it right? Now, you know how it looks like, you can't destroy it, Masahiro, please... leave me here, I'll... I'll find a way, hurry, run!' Mokkun said desperately, trying to protect Masahiro, not letting perish like that.

'I will! I will save you!' Masahiro said those words with the sensation of thorns piercing on his throat. 'Call… Call me Guren!' Mokkun said this words, with a mere sensation on his façade. At this point of time, the Ayakashi took notice of Masahiro and wanted to catch him too, 'Gu… Guren?' Masahiro said hesitantly, 'GUREN~!' Masahiro could not understand why he was called Guren, and why can't he be called Mokkun throughout...

Immediately, the white haired dog, Mokkun, transformed into the magnificent human like... one of the twlve shinshou, a big revolution. 'Mokkun, where… Mokkun?' Masahiro looked around... 'Masahiro! When I'm in this form, call me Guren!' Guren was staring at Masahiro, while thinking of how to eradicate the Ayakashi.

'I'll burn it, and you know what you should do.' Guren said with determination. Masahiro nodded in approval.

Guren's hand was raised igniting a brawny blaze from his hand. It was just the normal fire, not ember. With a glare from Guren's eyes to the Ayakashi, the fire, flew to the Ayakashi and was burning it.

'The army that faces, the one in battle, fall into position, appear and go forth!' the chant came out of Masahiro, when the Ayakashi was starting to burn.

The Ayakashi was shattered for good; Masahiro fell onto both knees and was breathless, rapidly. 'Masahiro, are you alright, you look as though you walked throughout the Onmyou dorms 10 times non-stop' 'Yeah… I just feel extremely exhausted. I wonder how Nazuki did it...' The feelings of happeiness that the Ayakashi was killed became sad again, full of doubts and misery...

Guren, the fearsome, shinshou, changed back into Mokkun, the naughty little dig, whcih looks like a rabbit and jumped on Masahiro's shoulders. Happiness is always there, but the Abe family doesnt seem to posess with it.

With that, Masahiro gradually stood up, and walked home, not wanting to know what would happen next…

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4. I took a while racking my brains for this.

With all said, PLEASE REVIEW. You're always needed. THANKS..


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo, Konichiwa, Konbawa.. for a week or so, I guess I'm sort of done with this chapter, I keep getting stuck at. When my parents or my sisters are here I need to stop. It feels Super Weird that they know what I am writing here, well then, I'll just keep going, remember to keep those reviews coming in. xD

* * *

With that, Masahiro gradually stood up, and walked home, not wanting to know what would happen next…

Just one word- Doubt. Could it break the elite, Abe family where doubts are overpowering just about everyone and anyone in this family?

Nazuki doubts Seimei and Mokkun,  
Masahiro doubts Seimei and Mokkun,  
Mokkun doubts Nazuki,

Seimei doubts Nazuki.

The kyuki found out that going one-on-one will be impossible to work in this case since; there are such powerful and well-built Onmyouji around. The kyuki decided on a new plan... or maybe not...

Later that night... Nazuki's fever had been back to the common temperature...

Masahiro and Mokkun walked home without muttering a word and went back to sleep, it was silent the whole day.

The next day, Nazuki and Masahiro saw each other, and decided to go to Onmyou dorms together.

Masahiro and Nazuki: Ohayo~!

Masahiro: Nazuki... Erm... Sumimasen...

Nazuki: Suminasen? Huh?

Masahiro: Its, yesterday.

Nazuki: Why are you putting all blame onto yourself? It's not your fault, never!

Masahiro: You had a hard time didn't you?

Nazuki: But... I'm fine... Oh, how did the fighting yesterday go?

Masahiro: It was alright, but my guess that it wasn't the kyuki. The spiritual presence isn't there. Mokkun is actually called Guren.

Nazuki: You got your 'sight' back right?

Masahiro: Yeah. You're sill unwell right? Why are you still going to the Onmyou dorms? Don't push yourself okay?

Nazuki: ill thoughts might re-appear... Did Genbu or Tai'in follow you yesterday?

Masahiro: Huh? Who are they?

Nazuki: You don't know? Genbu, the water type Shinshou, and Tai'in, the wind type Shinshou. Didn't they help you with the battles with Rikugo whom always follows me by Seimei's commands?

Masahiro: No... What happened?

Nazuki: Well, you ki... what do you know- we reached the Onmyou dorms already. I'll explain to you when we're home, okay?

Masahiro gave the hurry-and-let-me-know look, the left a bogus smile and both went separately. Masahiro being the hardworking boy, went to the assigned area and started on the work, well, on the other hand, Nazuki, didn't go to the assigned area but, instead, went to the library. [Nazuki dislikes studying...] It seems that she went there to get a hold of information about the kyuki and the other Ayakashi they could encounter, well... someone needs to be prepared.

Nazuki found out that the kyuki came to this place most likely the lost his territory at his home – that explains his deep cut at his neck area. Probably, he wanted to come here to rest and while he heal his wounds inflicted from the previous battle he had, and is also trying to make that area his territory.

The day just ended like that, the missing-in-action Nazuki and the hardworking Masahiro. Nazuki wanted to leave early so the explanation could not be told as it will break Masahiro's heart, all about the past...

Nazuki decided to sneak back to the house but found out that there is are very high chance of meeting with Masahiro, so she decided to call upon Rikugo and asked if he could make Masahiro stay in the dorms a little longer. Rikugo agreed. Nazuki then ran all the ways back, hoping not to meet up with Masahiro. Lucky, Rikugo had a way with words and started a conversation with Masahiro, but it only stopped for around 5 minutes.

Nazuki knew that the truth must be told someday. She knew that there was something wrong, after the past, everyone was acting fine just before the doubts from the Kyuki incident. She needs to clarify...

Later that night, Nazuki was really hesitating, but decided to take a shot, she called Masahiro and without saying a word, they walked in front of Seimei's room doors.

Nazuki: Seimei, Masahiro and I are here and we need to talk to you.

It was told with a serious-yet-hesitating look.

Seimei: Alright, Come in...

Masahiro and Nazuki opened the door and waked in; Nazuki followed and closed the door. Both of them sat down.

Seimei: May I know, what you may wish to ask.

Nazuki: May I have Kouchin and Seiyuu to be here, oh, and Touda.

Seimei: How... How did you know them, and Mokkun's real name? Alright... I'll concede with your request... Kouchin, Seiyuu, Touda!

Nazuki: Arigato.

Kouchin, Seiyuu and Touda subsequently transformed in.

Kouchin: Yes, Seimei?

Seiyuu: What do you want?!

Touda: Huh?

Nazuki: This might sound a little hateful but since there's something really wrong... I'm afraid I'll have to say it.

This sentence made everyone suddenly got to their attention, for once, and was listening attentively.

Nakuki: Masahiro... You... You ki... You killed Mokkun! I don't understand why Masahiro didn't remember, Mokkun was called Bloodstained-Shinshou-Touda. Firstly he almost killed Seimei, and he almost killed you too, his mind was taken over from firstly Ryuusai and subsequently Kazane. Both Ryuusai and Kazane use the same spell Baku-gon to Mokkun, you talked to Takao no kami to get the power to kill gods, and the next day, you went to kill Mokkun at the area where there are stones the second opening for destruction of the world, the gates of the underworld. Why Masahiro? Why can't you remember such a major thing that happened to you?

Masahiro and Mokkun: Nazuki! Is... Is that true?

Kouchin: That is absolutely correct, you killed Touda...

Seiyuu: I could have killed Touda instead, committing the same sin TWICE!

Masahiro: But... But why can't I remember it?

Seimei: Even I can't remember too... why?

Kouchin: After everything was back to order, all the Twelve Shinshou decided to and a meeting, and all of us decided to cast the 'forget' spell... but I'm not sure why Nazuki could remember... well, we did not want the past to repeat for the third time,

Kouchin and Seiyuu: Again...

Seimei: So, that explains why Nazuki could do such spells and even use the Shinshou's power.

Seimei and Mokun: Nazuki, I'm sorry for the doubts

Unknowingly Masahiro and Nazuki smiled. There was a period of silence.

Masahiro: If there's nothing else, we'll take our leave.

With this, they embark on their new journey, without any doubts, fear or misery.

* * *

Well... This is the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. xD Reviewwwwww~!


	6. Chapter 6

Reviewwwwwwwwws...... Reviewwwwwwwws......  
You seem lost... Deep within the shadows......  
Let's get on!!

* * *

With this, they embark on their new journey, without any doubts, fear or misery...

(Maybe not?)

Nazuki was happy that she could not feel anymore doubts from Seimei and Mokkun and no misery from Masahiro...

'Seimei, if there is nothing else, Seiyuu and I will take our leave now.'

Seimei nodded his head in consent.

Kouchin and Seiyuu immediately went back to their 'sprit' form.

Seiyuu changed back to his 'human' form, while sitting on a tree is a distant area, making sure that Seimei didn't know where they were. Kouchin then followed.

'Kouchin, I don't understand! Why does Nazuki...'

[But there were doubts flowing through Seiyuu...]

'Lets guess... How Nazuki remembered the past?

'How did you know?!'

'It's obvious isn't it...?'

'NO! ROARRRRRRR!'

'Why? You're also against Nazuki?'

'No... erm…'

'You're hesitant. Haha~!'

'You... Tell Me Now! Grrr...'

'Alright... tell me where Nazuki was in the previous battles, before we erased the memories...'

'HOW WOULD I, SEIYUU, KNOW??????????!!!!!'

'Think logically'

'Ermmmmmm...... no occurrence. She was not seen... like – never... but she was alive... HUH??'

'Seiyuu... Nazuki was not seen, that is correct. She was having personal training, to train what was needed to, to obtain what is necessary, to surpass... obviously she would not be found... Her spells are also surprisingly powerful too. She only came back just after the spell was put to effect... See the point?'

'Explain... How could she use Genbu's power?'

'Probably... her power was so strong she could manage Genbu's power? Seiyuu you really cannot think can you?' kouchin was giggling for a short period of time...

Seiyuu got pissed off and went back to his sprit form and left that area.

* * *

'That's the Seiyuu you know.' Kouchin said that smiling and shaking her head.

As Masahiro and Nazuki walked out, just before they both went their separate ways to their rooms...

'Masahirooooooooooooo~! Arigatooo~! Thank you for trusting me all this time. Soshite..... Sumimasen... for not telling you what actually happened after so long. And even ditching you when we were supposed to meet each other everyday outside the Onmyou dorms. I hope you're not angry. Sumimasennnnnnnnn~'

'Nazuki... is that all you wanted to tell me? Haha.. Apparently, I'm not angry.. I thought you had something... something on so... you left earlier...'

'Please... I can tell through your lies. Though... Although, I'm not with you for twelve years. I know how you looked and what you do, but I'm really sorry for what happened, okay?'

'Fine... I actually know that you sent one of the Shinshou to stop my movement and be unable to meet with you right?'

'Rikugo.'

'I don't know his name... haha. But he's nice. Well, he requested for me to go to the library to look for information regarding the kyuki, I acceded to his request but I didn't look for the information. It was actually pretty obvious... so I played along with him.- and you...'

'So you're really not angry?'

'I will be angry if you ask me that again~'

Nazuki stared at Masahiro intently, and hugged him, while saying... 'Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you~.........'

They stood up again. 'Hey Nazuki! Cut it out okay! Daichobuuuuuuu~!' Both of them were laughing. While both of them are still laughing, Nazuki's expression and emotions changed. Masahiro then stopped. It was a cold yet serious tone. 'Masahiro, did you feel that aura?'

Mokkun immediately rushed out of Seimei's room and saw Masahiro and Nazuki together. 'Did you feel that?'

'Yeah...'

'Nazuki! What's happening?'

Nazuki closed her eyes go gain back calmness and opened her eyes back again.

'Ky... Kyuki!'

'Kyuki? What is this about? Huh? Nazuki! Explain!'

'Remember the first encounter that we had? The one which you cannot see? The one just before all the doubts came?'

'Yeah, but I don't know how it looks like!'

'Masahiro! Nazuki! Stop it right now; we got to annihilate the Kyuki right?'

'But... Mokkun! Masahiro... is unable... to sense the presence of the Kyuki!'

* * *

Today's chapter was short, sorry. Please review. xD  
Melanie, Thank you for your continuous support!


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! its been far too long since i've posted something here, and im honestly guessing my writing style changed during these years.

Nevertheless, i hope you will still support me as i journey to complete this fanfiction. ^^

* * *

'Nazuki! What's happening?'

Nazuki closed her eyes go gain back calmness and opened her eyes back again.

'Ky... Kyuki!'

'Kyuki? What is this about? Huh? Nazuki! Explain!'

'Remember the first encounter that we had? The one which you cannot see? The one just before all the doubts came?'

'Yeah, but I don't know how it looks like!'

'Masahiro! Nazuki! Stop it right now; we got to annihilate the Kyuki right?'

'But... Mokkun! Masahiro... is unable... to sense the presence of the Kyuki!'

* * *

…

Mokkun's mind was disorientated in his train of thoughts. Did seimei do this on purpose?

"We have no time to waste, Nazuki, Masahiro. Lets go"

Nazuki, keeping a frown the whole time they ran towards the kyuki, was thinking of many things..

"I better concentrate of the kyuki before us and not fret over Masahiro" she mumbled to herself sternly.

Soon after, they arrived at the area where kyuki could be found.

The aura of the area was immensely fearsome… - the intimidation by the kyuki.

"Masahiro, do you feel anything?"

"Sister.. I don't…"

"its okay, let us do what we can, Guren and I will be your eyes, to lead you."

A mutual agreement was reached and we proceeded on.

"Guys! It's coming towards us at high speed!"

"Masahiro!" Nazuki called! "stay at your position and put up a defence guard now! Protect yourself!"

"Let me help! I'm able to help too!"

Nazuki, exasperated, glared at Masahiro and turned away, only to utter these words "tsk. Save yourself before saving others."

She then advanced towards kyuki, eyes concentrated on kyuki.

Summoned Genbu's water guard skill to protect her and got ready for attack commencement.

"that creepy feeling is back.. is the same thing going to happen again?"

"Mokkun, what are you talking about?"

"Ah, nothing nothing.. im just-"

"_Nozomeru tsuwamono tatakaumono mina jin yaburete mae ni ari_"

Smoke engulfed the whole area, with no one able to distinguish each other.

"MASAHIRO! MAKE SURE YOUR SHIELD IS UP!"

"If its not, RUN! "

Nazuki instantly pursued for where Masahiro's was and ran en route to it.

"am I too late..? Where is guren..?"

reaching out to masahiro, nazuki gave him a big hug – reassurance and for protection.

"Glad am I to see you safe, brother.."

Without continuing to raise their guards, the kyuki suddenly attacked.

"Argh…"

"SISTER! Are you okay?!"

"RUN! Run and get help!"

Nazuki, although badly weakened by the slash to the back from the kyuki, stood up and got ready for battle.

"What are you waiting for… run… while you still can.. you have to be safe…"

Masahiro listened to Nazuki without any complaints.

"be safe." He shook his head and ran off.

"Command: Tenitsu – heal"

"Command: Genbu – shield"

"Kyuki, I swear I will exterminate you"

Now, as the kyuki charges towards nazuki… Nazuki took out a charm set.

"Amaneki shofutsu ni kieshi tatematsuru. Shosai no seishuku ni. Kifune no kami yo, ware ni kago wo ataetamae. Kono akuryou wo karametore. Karametorita mawarazuba, Fudoumyouou no gofukakukore ni sugizu"

The light blinds the whole area, the kyuki laments with agony and has been annihilated.

Once the light has dissipated, Nazuki was found lying on the ground, with the puddle of blood beneath her.

"That's... Over... Isn't it…?"

The light found in her eyes slowly diminished, and she lost her consciousness.

Abe No Seimei and Masahiro finally reached the place where the unconscious Nazuki was found.

"Is that Nazuki?" Seimei frowns in disbelief. " Tenitsu!"

"at your service, Seimei-dono"

Seimei then points to Nazuki, giving the signal for healing her.

Tenitsu then hurried over to Nazuki to heal her.

"Nazuki.. Her.. Her wounds are too deep to heal her here.. All I can do is to stop the bleeding.."

"Tenitsu- that name… please save my sister!"

"Masahiro-dono" Tenitsu acknowledged.

* * *

I AM REALLY SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND WEIRD.

I THINK FOR ME TO DO UP THE NEXT CHAPTERS.. I GOT TO REWATCH THE SHOW AGAIN. :

THERES A LOT OF DIALOG.

MAYBE THIS ISNT UP TO STANDARD, but I'll try to make a better one for you soon…

Im sorry for the wait, and I hope you'll still wait for me ^^


End file.
